noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Breakdance Senpai
Breakdance Senpai (a.k.a Jae) Jae-senpai is a member of a famous boyband. Currently on break to attend college, he works part time as the moderator for the dance club. His dream is to dab with moose. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the Gourmet beans or beans of higher quality in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable event. Appearance Jae has short, slicked back, black hair. He wears a blue sport jacket, a grey t-shirt, dark blue pants and sneakers. Items Once Jae visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Basic beans. * Boombox * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Pillow Fort * Stone Bench * Topiary * Valentine Coffee Set Love Letter Requires 100 visits to obtain "Hey! Your cafe drinks are tasty and they give me the energy boost I need for dance practice! Thanks so much!" -Jae Senpai Picture + Confession CG1 (163 visits to obtain) You are walking along one of the halls of the school. You're on your way to deliver your coffee to a certain teacher's assistant who seems to be in need of an energy boost. While walking along the hall, coffee in hand, you hear something coming from one of the music rooms up ahead. It sounds like fast paced music. As you walk up to the door, you realize you've never seen the inside of this room. You've passed it quite a few times but you've never chanced upon anybody using it before. On the door of the room, there's a sign that reads "Dance Studio". The door is slightly ajar. You decide to peek into the room a bit. You see that it is a large room with one entire wall covered by a giant mirror. In the middle of the room, you see a young man. You recall he has visited the cafe a few times already. He seems a bit older than most of the students at the school. You watch him as he grooves to the music, energetically dancing and gliding across the room. Suddenly, he drops to the floor and starts spinning around on his back. Wow, what a cool move! He then springs back up and does a couple of moves before suddenly dropping to the ground on one gand and spinning around again! He's spinning while doing a handstand! Amazed, you make a loud audible gasp in surprise. He touches his feet to the ground and gets up. He stops dancing and looks towards the door. You realize he had heard you. Jae: "Huh? Who's there?” You push the door open a bit wider, wide enough for him to see your face. You: “U-uhm. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to spy on you. The door was open and I heard the music.” Jae: “Ah, it’s you! You’re the cafe girl, aren’t you? Thanks for making me tasty drinks and food whenever I visit! Please, do come in!” You open the door and go into the dance studio. He walks up to you and smiles. Jae: “I don’t think I’ve introduced myself to you. You’re (your name), right? You can call me Jae! I work part-time as the Dance Club Moderator here at the school.” Jae: “I’m on break from my job right now so I’m attending university nearby. I figured I might as well go back to my Alma mater to work past-time” You: “The Dance Club moderator? No wonder you’re so good! Those moves were really amazing!” Jae: “Really? Thank you so much! I’ve been training and dancing for a couple of years now so it’s always nice to hear that my hardwork has paid off!” Jae: “Hmn, so you actually do deliveries? That’s nice. Who’s that one for?” You: “Ah, I almost forgot! I have to get this to Hideki-senpai! I have to go but it was nice meeting you, senpai!” Jae: “Ah, Hide-kun! Say hi to him for me and tell him to message me the homework for our literature class! I’ll see you around then, (your name). Maybe I’ll try requesting a delivery sometime too." CG2 (250 visits): You're on your way to the school Dance Studio. Jae-senpai ordered a drink for delivery. He regularly practices there to make up new routines. Nowadays, he seems to be practicing more often, asking for more deliveries to the dance studio. As you approach the dance studio, you hear something you've never heard Jae-senpai play before. Classical music fills the corridor through the open door of the studio.You move to the door of the studio. Jae-senpai doesn't notice you there. He seems too busy concentrating on his moves. He's gliding across the room in smooth, measured steps. But it doesn't seem to be any type of break-dancing or hip-hop. He seems to be dancing a waltz.Suddenly, he stops dancing, goes to the sound system controls and pauses the music. He sighs. The pained expression on his face clearly displaying his frustration. He slumps down on the floor at one side of the room, leaning against the dance studio mirrors. He bows his head and runs his hand through his hair, ruffling in frustration. Jae: Sigh. It's still not enough. I can't get it right. As he looks up, he finally sees you. His expression softens up a bit and he smiles. You move towards him. Mc; Hey, Jae-senpai. I brought your coffee. U-uhm.Are you ok? Jae: Yeah.I'm fine. Just feeling a bit frustrated about my recent progress in practice. Mc: I saw that you were doing the waltz! I never thought you'd be the type to try that out. Jae: Well, I do love dance. I try to learn as much of each style as I can.Breakdance and street dance have always been my main specialty. But there's always something I can learn from other styles that'll help me improve my current moves. Although I can't seem to get the waltz right. I don't know what it is. I can't do it...elegantly. I feel like I'm always a bit too stiff. Mc: But I was watching you just now! You certainly seem to be getting the hang of it Senpai! I'm sure you'll get your waltz to the way you want it to be in no time. You always practice really hard. And I can see from your dancing that you're really passionate about what you do! So I'm sure you'll be able to do it! Jae-senpai sighs and he softly smiles at you. Jae: You always know what to say, don't you Mc? You're right. As long as I keep training, I'll get it eventually! I just have to work harder. Thanks for your support, Mc. It really means a lot to me. And if I can trouble you a bit more, can I ask you for a favor? Mc: Hmn?What is it, senpai? Jae: Typically, a waltz is a dance done by two people. When I'm confident enough about my moves to take the lead, will you be my practice partner? 150: Jae asked to meet you at the school's dance studio today. You've been helping Jae practice from time to time when you were free. When you last talked, he said he may have finally gotten the hang of the waltz and asked you to practice with him today as well. You bring along one of the cafe drinks Jae always orders and head to the studio. When you arrive, you knock on the studio door and go inside. You see Jae-senpai sitting in the corner. He looks up and smiles at you. Jae: Hey, Mc! You're finally here. Mc: Hello Jae! I brought that organic green tea you've been drinking lately just in case you wanted refreshments. Jae: Ah, thanks! How nice of you. He gets the tea from you, takes a sip and puts it on a small table in the corner of the room. Jae: I've been practicing the waltz a lot lately, even when I'm by myself. And I think I'll be able to lead you properly. He moves to the studio's sound system controls and starts playing a classical waltz piece. He comes up to you and takes your hand. He leads you to the middle of the dance floor. He puts his hand on your waist and pulls you in firmly. You place your hand on his shoulder. You look up to see his face merely inches away from yours. You are very close together when he's holding you like this. Jae takes the lead and guides you both into the dance. 1,2, step. 1,2, step. He really has improved. Before, his movements were correct, but they were very stiff and awkward. Now it feels so easy, as if he was making you float across the room effortlessly. Jae looks at you and smiles. You continue to the light, romantic waltz music. Mc: Senpai, I think you've finally got it. The way you move now is just so smooth and graceful. Jae: Yeah. It's never felt this way before. I think that's because I finally figured out. The waltz really is the best practiced with your partner.And I think it's even better that my partner is someone I like. In order for me to learn, it had to be you. Mc: Eh?Senpai? Jae: I like you,Mc. Everytime we practiced together, my heart would feel like it was beating out of my chest. I knew then I was falling more and more for you each time we met. And I think that's also main reason why I finally perfected the waltz. When I realized my feelings for you, it affected the way I was around you, the way I moved when I danced with you. I was able to translate the way I felt for you into the way I danced. The best kind of waltz is the kind you dance with all the love in your heart. White day event (2017) Message+Item Hey Mc! Thank you so much for your Valentine's chocolate! I get some from my fans every year but this is the first time someone I really cared about got me something for Valentine's. Thanks for making choco for me. I hope you'll like this white day present I got you. I really took the time to pick it out for you. Wear it often,ok? xoxo, Jae-senpai Item: Radio boom box. Birthday: Today is the day Jae's birthday! You asked some help from all of his friends to arrange his birthday surprise. You all go together to the school's dance studio an hour or so before Jae gets there. Jae reserved the room for his practice session today so you know he'll be there later. When you get there, you ask his friends to set up the birthday banner you prepared for him while you arrange the snacks and Jae's birthday cake on small tables at the studio. It's almost time for Jae's supposed practice session. You posted Hideki to act as a look out, so the moment he rushed inside you all knew Jae was about to arrive. The doorknob turns and Jae steps inside. Everyone yells "Surprise!"and party poppers explode confetti into the air.Confetti falls all over the floor and Jae's surprised face. Suzuki: Happy happy happy birthday Jae-sunbae-,I mean,Jae senpai!Thank you for always listening to me about my concerns and giving me advice on how to be a better idol! You also taught me a lot about dance and your lessons really have improved my own style of dancing! I feel lucky that I'm learning from such an incredible teacher! I hope you have a birthday as great as you are! Hideki: Happy birthday Jae! I'm glad that somehow even after you've become a famous idol and traveled all over the world, we still ended up in the same college and even have some classes together.You're still the same down to earth guy I knew back in high school. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and Im happy to call you my friend.Oh, and thanks for all the times you reminded me about our literature class homework.Happy birthday! Jae-senpai clasps his hands together and smiles at everyone. Jae: Whoa! What a pleasant surprise indeed! A dance studio party is a great idea.We can eat snacks and listen to good music through the studio speakers.Thank you all so much for being here today.A party with all of my good friends together is greater than any birthday event than my recording company could ever make for me! Thank you so much! This will certainly one of my most memorable birthday parties! Mc! I really didn't expect that you'd arrange such a lovely surprise for me.Thank you for thinking of me and making this day special.Thank you very much everyone! Kamsahamnida! Jae bows deeply towards everyone.As he stands straight,you come up to him with a plate of his birthday cake. Mc: We also prepared some party games to play today senpai! Since there's a lot of room here for people to run around and have some fun! Jae: Really? That sounds awesome! I hope we're doing the newspaper dance game!He he.Shall we start then? Mc: Before we begin through senpai, how about you have a slice of the birthday cake I made for you?To give you some energy before the games! Say aah! Relationships: Suzuki (a.k.a Idol senpai): Suzuki-senpai is one of the members of the school’s dance club. As an idol, Suzuki-senpai not only has to sing well and make good music, he is also expected to put on an amazing performance and have impeccable dance moves. This is the main reason why he joined the school Dance Club with Jae-senpai as its moderator. Having debuted earlier and being a few years older, Jae-senpai is someone that Suzuki looks up to. He considers Jae his senior, even though their industries are a little bit different from each other, with Jae-senpai mostly working in the Korean entertainment industry and Suzuki doing most of his work in Japan. He fondly calls Jae “sunbae” and often asks him for advice about being an idol. Even though his own dance style is different from Jae-senpai’s specialty, Suzuki-senpai tries to learn what he can from him. Jae-senpai is an incredibly talented dancer. He is widely respected for his skill and his ability to create new dance moves and trends. Suzuki uses what he learns from Jae-senpai to put a spin on his own choreography and performance. And at times, there are things that Jae-senpai learns from Suzuki’s style as well. When Suzuki-senpai is not spending his free time at school in the cafe or in the music room, he usually can be found practicing with Jae in the school dance studio. Super Love Mode Quotes * Christmas Confessions * Pre-Super Love Mode * Ultimate Love Mode Confession "U-uhm. L-let me get a moment to gather my thoughts. I feel so overwhelmed. Wow. I-I can't believe you like me too. I'm really happy that my favorite dance partner chose me to be their partner in life. Thank you, {your name}. I really love you." Category:Boys